


Fuck Him

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, prompt: pretending, spoilers to 3.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All eyes are on him, and the Sheriff keeps having to pretend everything is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Him

Chris leaves a message in John’s cell phone, the one the hunter insisted he needed to buy. Most of the time he had used his radio for work and the answering machine at the office for any other calls. Stiles had bitched at him to change his phone, buying something that didn’t break so often or end up staying out of service when he was in the woods. He is ashamed to think he only bought the thing, satellite technology and all, so he could have some privacy from Stiles meddling. 

Is not that he didn’t know his old cell phone was stupid, but until he started to meet Chris all over town and sometimes skipping to the next town over, he hadn't see a purpose to the thing. Right now, he wishes to crash it against the wall, drown it in the bathroom tub or just throw it in the woods; he won’t do it, it was expensive, but he likes to think about all the ways he could destroy it.

He deletes the message without reading, puts the telephone inside a drawer and continues to work on his report. Stiles comes and goes after dropping his lunch, Derek calls him to ask for a meeting, and Scott brings a slice of pecan and chocolate pie, one of Melissa’s best recipes. They are all watching and it makes his body almost suffocate with all the eyes around him. If Scott’s dad wasn’t in the picture, he would send them all to hell and go for drink.

Instead, he continues to write tons of bullshit to cover up what been happening in the last months, years if he is honest, and pretends being under a microscope isn’t making him twitch and squirm. Maybe he should go drink some coffee, it is late and he should have been home hours before, but since he hadn’t wanted to meet Stiles or his friends, he continued to work.

The coffee would probably keep him up later, his stomach isn’t what it used to be and while he wouldn't mind staying awake to watch a movie or some ridiculous series Stiles bought, he hates the heartburn and discomfort. McCall passes by his office then, giving a hostile goodnight, but one nevertheless and John decides to go home.

“Fucking douche bag.” He murmurs to himself, going to the window to watch the guy leave in his car.

All the anger he had been feeling, all the false pretense, fall and he sags against the window sill. He thinks he will call Chris when he gets home, ask him for a beer the next day, since it is his day off. It won’t be a social thing, John wants details of the clean ups the Argent’s are used to do. He puts the record inside the drawer, locks it and takes the key with him, after his talk with Chris, he will re-write and pass over to McCall. 

“And then, fuck him.” He won’t stay cool, he won’t pretend he doesn’t care if McCall tries to screw him, he will fight back.


End file.
